hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Chizu Yamamura
Name: Chizu Yamamura First Appearances: "Through the Gates" (HHS Season 4, s11) "Research or Just Bored?" (Shin Season 2) Born: August 11, 1992 Relatives: Itsuki Yamamura + (Father), Chiyuri Yamamura + (Mother), Kaida Yamamura + (Sister) Likes: Sports, sparring, physical activity, rock music, the color red, chocolate, shoujo manga, her friends Dislikes: Traitors, bullies, serious conflicts, people who want to kill her friends, Kinclex, admitting she likes shoujo manga Western Zodiac Sign: '''Leo '''Eastern Zodiac Sign: '''Water Monkey Personality In her early years, Chizu says that she was a "crybaby and a scaredy-cat" who would rather run away than stand her ground, however, after living with her sister and getting trained by her, Chizu began to take on the personality that she now shows today. Chizu was first introduced as a sullen emotionless teenager whose only goal in life seemed to be to get revenge for her sister's death. However it's possible that she was like that in the beginning because of grief over the sudden death of her sister. At any rate, it was this drive to gain the power to get revenge for her sister that caused her to join Kyrios in the first place, as well as to agree to be trained by Kinclex. After she was made to realize that this was not what her sister wanted, she resolved to change, although she was still introverted and antisocial, especially around her peers. She began to gain more confidence after becoming friends with Damon Ark, Kaede Akita, and Coryn Arcana. As the grief started to fade and she began to feel more at home at Hyakuji, Chizu became more and more confident and more and more extroverted, until she finally began to show more of her emotions. She began to show her softer side after she and Coryn began dating. Over her years at Hyakuji, Chizu has completely shed her original cold exterior. She will readily talk to people and introduce herself, if in a manner that might seem more brash than friendly. She doesn't beat around the bush, and will tell someone exactly what she thinks of them. Chizu is fast with her fists, and has no problem punching someone in the head if she disagrees with them or dislikes them. For odd reasons, though, she won't hit girls unless they want to fight, in which case, neither age nor gender will hold her back. She hardly ever acts feminine at all, and the fact that she wears the school skirt doesn't mean she's afraid of rolling around in the mud in an all-out brawl. In fact, some people might say she's actually addicted to the fights, although she never fights anyone unprovoked. In spite of this, Chizu actually doesn't like seeing people get hurt, and will usually stand up for those that she feel are being pushed around. She likes to be in the thick of things--maybe not in the center of attention, but where the action is. And she has no problem being the center of attention if she has to be. She is confident...maybe a little more than she should be, and definitely more than a little reckless. She jumps right in to problems, preferring to fight her way to the best solution instead of thinking too much at it. She's developed a sense of humor, and loves to make jokes...sometimes at the expense of others. Chizu is a free spirit, and will break any rule if she feels she is doing it for the right reasons. Chizu is afraid that the people she cares about are going to die. It's happened so many times in her life that she's developed a fear of it. In the past, she used to distance herself from people so that they wouldn't die on her, but now she trains herself to become stronger so she can fight to protect the people she cares about. There are very few people in the world that can get to Chizu in a way that punches and kicks cannot. Those people are the only ones that can break her emotionally. Chizu is actually very soft inside, and does break down in tears whenever her outer barriers are breached, although if she's angry enough, chances are these tears are going to be accompanied by a few solid hits heading your way. Chizu never backs down. Ever. It's become a point of pride with her. As long as she can still stand, she'll push herself back up to her feet in a fight. You'd have to break her legs, knock her out, or kill her to make her stay down. Abilities Aeromancy Chizu's main power is aeromancy, or the ability to control the wind. She has come a long way since the time when she could barely control it, and can now easily manipulate its direction and feel for air currents. Her attacks are still usually blunt, and she has started using the wind to improve her own fighting skills. She can form small blades out of the wind and use them as projectiles, however, at a long range the cuts are usually shallow and non-fatal. The cuts are a little bit deeper if she sharpens the wind near her hands and uses it at close range, turning it more into a weapon, but this takes a lot of control and doesn't usually last long. She can make a large blade with the wind, but doing so takes a lot out of her and she can only use it twice per day (using it twice consecutively is enough to put her out of the fight completely and may cause serious damage to herself). After training her aeromancy for a while, Chizu can now use the wind to give her a sudden burst of speed. This lasts only one post and while this is in effect, Chizu cannot turn. She can only move in a straight line. She can also extend the height she can jump by focusing the wind to her feet and creating a cushion of air for her to jump from. Chizu can also create small platforms underneath her feet for her to jump from. She cannot stand on these platforms of air, because they cannot hold her weight for long, but they last long enough for her to jump from them to something solid or to another platform. She can only make three of these at a time. She has also been training with compressing the air into a sphere, shooting it at the target in a ball shape. This takes 1 post to gather the air needed and can only be used once per topic. After gathering the air for one post, she can fire off three consecutive shots. Her abilities with the wind extend to gliding on it at times, however since she can't control her direction too well, this is mostly a way to get from point A to point B, not really a good battle move. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes Chizu is faster than normal people, and can react faster as well, when she's aware of her surroundings. Because of the training Chizu has put herself through since arriving at Hyakuji, her speed has increased quite a bit--to the point that she is easily faster than a normal human on her worst day. However, her reflexes and reaction time still slow down when she is distracted.Chizu can now speed up to the point where she cannot be seen to travel over short distances. However, she can only use this level of speed for a short amount of time. Twice in one battle is the recommended amount. Four times is her absolute limit, although after the second time, there's bound to be some damage on her. Light Alignment Powers 'Infuse Light ' Given during the fight against the Heartless. Chizu first noticed this change after the Darkside's attack on Shinya. At this level, Light Users gain the power to infuse their weapons with a weak elemental force of Light which deals increased damage to the Heartless or those of Dark Alignment. For Chizu, this shows up as an added edge of light to her aeromancy, especially when she is using wind blades. Aether Not technically a power, Aether is a wind elemental bound to Chizu's bloodline. While his origins are unclear, he has stated several times that he was once the servant of Chizu's ancestress, along with his brother Tenkuu. As her bloodline began to weaken and become more corrupt, he and Tenkuu sought to take matters into their own hands. Because of this, both wind elementals were sealed. Aether first spoke to Chizu shortly after she acquired her elemancy, and has been acting as an adviser, teacher, and surrogate father to her ever since. It is stated that he is at least 1,000 years old. As a sealed elemental, Aether cannot directly influence events and cannot use any of his abilities, however it is hinted that his sealing is directly bound to Chizu's bloodline, and with Chizu as the last remaining heir to that bloodline, were she to die he would immediately be unsealed. Aether does not seem to want this to happen and even says that if anyone were to kill Chizu the first thing he would do with his newfound freedom would be to avenge his master by killing whoever it was that dared to kill her. Given the fact that he is a part of the wind itself with one thousand years of experience under his belt, this is no idle threat. History Childhood Chizu was born as the youngest in a family of two siblings. Her older sister, Kaida, was around 11 years old when Chizu was born. When Chizu was only 2 years old, her mother fell ill and died, leaving the two girls to be raised by their father. When Chizu was 6 years old, she recieved the news of her father's passing from her sister Kaida, then 17, who came to visit that day. After hearing this, she was sent out of the room. Chizu, however, listened at the doorway as her sister and grandmother talked. Although she couldn't hear clearly from where she stood, she could hear her grandmother persuading Kaida to stay, and Kaida saying that she couldn't--that she had more to do. A little later, when Chizu was 8, her grandmother, who had already been sickly, died. Kaida took Chizu in since then, moving to Tokyo. It was the first time that Chizu had ever really spent much time with her sister, and vice versa, but the two became close over the years. Kaida taught Chizu how to fight, and Chizu decided then that she rather liked her mysterious older sister. However, for reasons unknown to Chizu, Kaida would disappear for times ranging from one day when Chizu was still young, to entire weeks as she reached teenage years. The summer before Chizu entered high school, she asked her sister where she was to go for high school. Kaida replied that she was to go to Hyakuji High School, a school where several people who had special powers studied. At first, Chizu thought that Kaida was joking, but it soon became obvious that she was not. Chizu complained to her sister that she didn't have any special powers, but Kaida fell silent then and wouldn't discuss the topic anymore. Chizu once states that she believed her sister was joking when her sister spoke about special powers. Freshman Year: Kyrios Chizu started what would become her freshman year at Hyakuji as a third year middle school student at the local middle school. While other students were worried about their high school entrance exams and other things, Chizu didn't particularly care. Her sister joked about her attending something called Hyakuji High School, but she never took that seriously. Chizu scraped by the first part of the year the same way she normally did, until Kaida's death just before the summer vacation. Her sister was found in the forest with several stab wounds on her body. When Chizu returned at school and was called out by an upperclassman called Karin, Chizu snapped and attacked her. While she didn't seriously injure Karin, she did leave enough bruises to get suspended. Deciding that it wasn't worth it to go back, Chizu got her transfer papers, picked up an old Hyakuji High brochure that her sister left lying around and enrolled. She didn't really think of it as going there to improve her powers, since she didn't know she had powers at the time. All she really wanted to do was get away. When she first arrived at Hyakuji, she had no powers at all, aside from her speed and reflexes that at that time were not well-developed. She scraped by for a few weeks before discovering that her sister was part of an organization called Kyrios. When she was promised power, she joined, taking on the rank of Pawn. She was involved in a major conflict between Kyrios and Wo Shing, albeit not with an important role, and ended up fighting an aquamancer named Touya in the sewers. After that, while exploring the off-limits area of Hyakuji, she ran into someone by the name of Kinclex, who was a Kyrios member with the rank of Bishop. Kinclex offered to train her and even gave her his mark, a way to keep an eye on her. She agreed and the mark was placed on the underside of her arm. She also was called to and joined an organization called Arcadia at around this time. During this time, she got into conflict with an Arcadia member by the name of Jameson Willicott because of her divided loyalties. It was also during this year that she discovered her aeromancy and began to speak with Aether. At the end of this year, shortly before the summer vacation, she ran into Coryn Arcana at the local cemetery. At that time, he was a necromancer and spoke with her sister for a few moments. Before going home, Kyrios began to fall apart and after an issue involving Kinclex and the leaders of Kyrios, Kinclex's mark disappeared. Sophomore Year: The Trio In the summer break after her first year, Chizu returned home, and after spending a few days cleaning up her old house, she made a visit to the graveyard to pay tribute to her sister. It was the first anniversary of her sister's death at the time. As Chizu was cleaning the grave and leaving flowers for her sister, she ran into another person who was also visiting the grave. Since she had never seen the person before, she asked who that person was. Much to her shock, she learned that the mysterious visitor was actually a classmate of her sister from high school...Hyakuji High School no less. She then learned that he had found out about her sister's death and decided to pay tribute to her grave, since they were friends in high school. Chizu learned, much to her surprise, that her sister had been an electromancer, and had graduated from Hyakuji. The man, it turned out, had powers dealing with technology, and offered to help Chizu in finding the information she needed. Chizu accepted his offer of aid, and her newfound ally went to work hacking into the data of the police at their town. What he found shocked her. The first things she read were the autopsy reports, which noted that some of Kaida's wounds had been made a few hours prior to death, meaning that she was already wounded when she was attacked and killed. Also, Kaida's case had been considered closed just a month after her death, which hurt Chizu a lot since the police had insisted for many months afterwards that they were still working to catch the killer. Her sister's friend suggested that Chizu look around the house for any clues that Kaida might have left. Chizu did so, finding a folded up letter behind the picture of the two siblings in Kaida's room. What the letter said only shocked her some more. Inside the letter was information pertaining to an organization that she joined (Kyrios), and ending with a single note signed by her sister. "I'm leaving," it read, "I'm through with this. I don't want to do this any longer. If you're finding this, Chizu, then it probably means that I did not succeed. I can't tell you who killed me, since I can't see the future. All I can tell you is that I've decided to leave this place, and someone is seeking me out. If you read this, I want you to forget about me and move on. Just be happy with your life, Chizu. You don't need to be tied down because of me. Love, Kaida." It didn't take long for Chizu to put two and two together. Her sister had decided to leave Kyrios, possibly betray them, and they had attacked. Kaida had probably survived--which explained the wounds, and then had been killed, either by the organization or by the person that she said was seeking her out. Either way, Chizu was certain that she wouldn't be returning to the organization anytime soon. Eventually, school started again, and Chizu returned to Hyakuji for her second year. Chizu went back to school, hoping to discover what happened with her sister and hoping to find out the truth once and for all. She reunited with old friends, Kaede and Coryn, and took a job downtown at a bowling alley along with Kaede and Coryn's cousin Damon. The organization had apparently settled down, so for the first few months, Chizu's new school year was largely uneventful, until the incident at work. She was doing her job at the snack counter when Coryn entered. Unfortunately, a deranged girl was outside covered in blood. Coryn, a vampire, immediately went berserk and rushed outside, followed by the arrival of several policemen prepared to shoot. She and Damon rushed to stop Coryn. After that, she made a promise to never let Coryn die, and in return, Coryn promised to be her "guardian angel vampire". Then the winter field trip came about. On that day, Chizu was wandering back into the building from the hot springs, confused about her feelings, when Coryn asked her to talk outside. After a confession of feelings, they both returned inside and Chizu returned to her rooms, only to find herself kidnapped by Kaito who was using his powers as an illusionist to cast the illusion that he was Chizu's sister. Her friends managed to save her from her death and exposed Kaito as a threat. They returned back to Hyakuji, more wary this time. It was then that Kaito revealed to Chizu that he was the one that murdered her sister. She struggled with a decision for a while. Shortly after that, an incident involving dark creatures appeared in the forest. She rushed to the scene, accompanied by Kaito and Coryn. Together, all of the people there managed to end the battle The four of them, deciding they needed a break, went to Coryn's house in Ireland for spring break, resting themselves until they were ready to return to school. Things returned to normal after Chizu and her friends returned. The trio stopped attacking them, although Chizu still disliked them, and Kaito actually faded into the background for a short amount of time as normal life resumed. But the peaceful times weren't to last. It wasn't too long after their return that Coryn was attacked at his part time job. Chizu ran off the moment she saw her pendant light up, but she had barely cleared the top of the stairs when she saw Coryn lying on the ground with none other than Kaito standing over him. She was too shocked to do anything as Kaito walked past her, leaving the area. When she came to her senses, she quickly called for help, and she and Coryn were promptly whisked away to the hospital. Chizu didn't leave the hospital until she was sure that Coryn wasn't going to die, even after Coryn's mother arrived. Chizu was in a daze for the rest of the day. She moved like a robot--attending all of her classes without even thinking about it. Until Kaito confronted her at lunch. Chizu snapped, and would have murdered him there and then, if he hadn't challenged her to the graveyard at 11 PM that night. Chizu kept that a secret from her friends, but went to the graveyard anyway. Chizu and Kaito fought for a moment, but just as she was about to kill Kaito, Kaede and Damon stopped her. Chizu stopped, and suddenly something happened. Kaito began thrashing around, and a black bird-like thing came out from him. She tried to fight the dark crane, but was quickly knocked out by her own aeromancy. Kaede and Damon defeated it together, and just as it was fading away, Chizu woke up, activating her ethereal form for the first time to seal the creature--Tenkuu--into the bracelet. The next time she woke up, she was at the hospital as well. Kaito explained the reason for the feud to her, and both of them agreed to stop fighting, although they were by no means friends. It was shortly after that that Damon and Kaede left, and after exchanging a farewell to her friends and a promise to meet again, Chizu returned to Hyakuji for her third year. Coryn ended up going back to Ireland, leaving her alone again, but the better for the experience. She began her third year changed and ready to take on the world. Junior Year: The Heartless Invasion That was when things went all wrong. She got up and went to class, just like any other day. She was falling asleep during a lecture, and Aether was trying to keep her awake, when she first felt the change. Dark clouds were coming in from everywhere. It looked just like a storm, but it couldn't have been an ordinary storm. Chizu was aeromancer enough to know when the weather was normal and when it wasn't. Then, the sky opened up and monsters began pouring out of it. She tried to fight, and was confident at first, but as more and more monsters poured in, it was clear that she was outnumbered and outmatched. After that, she doesn't remember much. She remembers Aether screaming at her, and then being flung back as if by force. The world changed around her and turned into white, and she was knocked out. When she woke up, she wasn't in Hyakuji anymore. She heard from others that those things were called Heartless, and that they were slowly taking over many worlds. Hyakuji was just one of them. Chizu reappeared in a world called the World of Monsters, in the library of AcaBel. It was there that she ran into Kinclex again, changed this time. He attacked both her and Nickle, and Chizu, betrayed, promised to herself that that would be the last time she allowed that to happen. Since then, she has been fighting the Heartless in whatever way she can. She met up with Damon Ark again, also changed by the Heartless invasion. She has not yet been able to find Coryn or Kaede and has pretty much given them up for dead at this point. She also ran into Miyuki Shibamura, a princess from a world that was destroyed by the Heartless. Chizu took Miyuki under her wing. She and Miyuki both currently live in Traverse Town, in Damon's apartment. She is currently employed at the Abenobashi Arcade in Traverse Town. Equipment Arcadia Uniform As a member of Arcadia, Chizu has an Arcadia uniform magically etched into her skin that she can call on at will. Under Lavender Smith's direction, she also has a dress uniform for the office that she actually has to put on and wear. Her Arcadia uniform consists of a long-sleeved black shirt with white around the hem and down the middle, a sleeveless white coat that is open in the front and goes over that and goes all the way down to her ankles, black pants with white lines down the sides and white boots. She is one of the only female Arcadians that does not wear a skirt, owing to her...unique personality. Tatsumaki (Arcadia) Tatsumaki consists of two katars, one for each of Chizu's hands. They rest over her knuckles in battle. Each of them has the kanji for storm just below the handle and on the handle, normally hidden beneath the hand grip is the kanji for her name "Chizu". When she summons them, they appear in front of her as one blade which she has to pull apart to use. They are known as Tatsumaki collectively and as the Tempest Blades when they are apart. She can only use these while she is wearing her Arcadia uniform. Single Use Items '''Name: Leon's Oath Type: Single Use Event: Apostles Description: '''A small chunk from the customized Sky Board Leon used that was broken from it during the final battle against Mu. It still retains a bit of Leon's Tao Power. If thrown at an enemy the small piece will transform into one of Leon's deadly razor sharp darts of pure Wind energy. One Time Use. '''Name: Scarf of Laharl Type: One Time Use Item Event: Disgaea Description: 'When thrown into the air, it will catch fire and burn away into nothingness. Shortly after, a meteor will fall out of the sky on a target of the user's choice. Be careful when using indoors. Relationships *[[Damon Ark|'Damon Ark]] - Damon is one of Chizu's best friends, and also her surrogate older brother. She currently lives in his apartment, which she describes as "freeloading off her friends". Damon is quite possibly one of the people that Chizu trusts the most, even the person that she trusts the most with Kaede and Coryn missing in action. However, because of his status as her best guy friend, he also happens to be her punching bag. Chizu can get quite smartmouthed around Damon. Rest assured, they really do care about each other, although their relationship is purely platonic and always will be. *'Aether' - Although Aether is technically Chizu's servant, he sometimes acts like her surrogate father. He's one of the few people that knows Chizu best, although the two of them will constantly bicker. Chizu acts like she hardly ever listens to his advice, although she really does respect him. *[[Miyuki Shibamura|'Miyuki Shibamura']] - Miyuki is someone that Chizu has taken under her wing so to speak. In the beginning, this was mostly because Chizu was afraid that Miyuki would get herself killed otherwise, but now it seems like Chizu is actually starting to care for her, almost like a little sister. Miyuki lives with Chizu and Damon and shares the same room as Chizu currently. *[[Lavender Smith|'Lavender Smith']] - Lavender is the current leader of Arcadia. Chizu started out not respecting her that much as a leader but learned differently after she and Lavender sparred. The result was a draw, but Chizu says that if the fight had been real, Lavender would have won. She seems to now treat the older woman as a sort of confidant. *[[Nickle Ryuko|'Nickle Ryuko']] - Chizu only met Nickle through Kinclex, but they've started to talk now that they both appear to have been betrayed. She now works for him at the Abenobashi Arcade in the First District of Traverse Town. Chizu considers Nickle as one of her friends, but not in the same circle as Damon, Kaede, and Coryn yet. *[[Kinclex|'Kinclex']] - Kinclex offered to train Chizu in her first year and she accepted. While the actual training never actually got started, he is the one that first started her daily runs and her training practices. Kinclex is the first person that Chizu promised she would be strong to. The last time they spoke, he was talking about not wanting her to die, which is contradictory to how he acted towards them in AcaBel. Because of this, Chizu feels betrayed and is angry towards him. He is the reason she is now searching for ways for aeromancy to beat lightning. Trivia *The Hyakuji Meme, Pulling a Chizu was named after her. Category:Characters: Students Category:light